Daasii
by JMK758
Summary: Tia experiences her first Auran Holiday aboard Enterprise, away from home and family. PG13 for frank discussion of adult themes.
1. Girl Talk

Perspective: This story takes place a month and a half after my story 'Golden Girl', a month after 'A Few Words' and 'Glistni' and 'Small Time', 'Acquisition' and three days after 'What do I do now?'. Tia has been aboard for some 6 weeks. Later works will include 'Daasii', 'Noblesse Oblige', 'Roses & Thorny', 'Time and Again', 'House of Cards', 'Starlight Maiden' (et cetera).

Disclaimer: The usual assurances to Paramount that I am not encroaching upon any of the Enterprise crew or the series; which is why I have created Tia Anlor (Ahn-lor) as my own character. She first appeared in 'Golden Girl', then in 'A Few Words', 'Glistni', 'Small Time', 'Acquisition', 'What do I do now?', 'For Want of Kilyiis'.

This story takes place about a month after 'For Want of Kilyiis' Tia has been on the Enterprise for over two months.

Rating: PG-13 for frank discussion of adult (sexual) subjects.

Daasii

By JMK758

Chapter One

Girl Talk

Ensigns Hoshi Sato and Elizabeth Cutler walked slowly down the corridor toward the Mess Hall, not in any particular hurry. It was about two hours before they were due to start their shift, plenty of time for a relaxing breakfast.

"I wonder where she is." Hoshi mused, setting the pace of their slow walk.

"Late night, early morning." Liz speculated with a grin. "We'll find out soon enough. Not like her, though." They had stopped at the quarters of their Auran friend Tia Anlor, with whom they of late shared breakfast with. The ship's new Biologist was something of an enigma to Elizabeth, though they worked side by side ever since the second week that the former slave had come aboard.

They enjoyed her company; the young woman had a joie de vivre that was usually quite infectious. She was new to all things human and to freedom from a life of slavery, and reveling in her new life aboard Enterprise. She had taken great pains to fit in, laboring to learn the English language so she could converse without the aid of the Universal Translator. It was a matter of particular pride for her and, as Elizabeth had once commented, had made conversations with her an adventure in themselves.

"Hello, what's this?" Far down the corridor they could see the golden skinned girl approaching them, smiling happily, a spring in her step. Far from wearing the full body fatigues that were the Enterprise uniform or any of the hardly subdued fashions that constituted her normal attire, she was wearing a fiery red dress which to Hoshi looked more suited to an ice-skater's clothing. Certainly it was tight enough in all the right places, and the skirt, for what there was of it, came down just millimeters below her hips. Red high heeled shoes completed the outfit, which complimented her golden complexion. In fact, complimented it a bit too much!

As they stopped, waiting and watching their friend approaching, another crewman ahead of them passed her and swiveled his head for a look at her rear, almost running into another man who was following the golden girl not too far behind. "Ohh…" Hoshi said in sympathetic response to the near collision. "Phlox is going to have patients lined up into the corridors unless we get her out of that dress."

"I think that's what _they_ have in mind!" Cutler pointed out sotto voce. She looked a little closer at the slowly approaching girl still some distance down the corridor. "I read in history they used to call that the 'jiggle factor'?"

"I think our little girl is developing a rebellious streak."

"I'm not so sure she is." Liz countered. "Ever since she came aboard she's been following our customs, and your requests, but our ways aren't hers. I think she's trying to find a balance between Earth and Aura."

"With Trip encouraging her not to let go of anything of Aura."

Liz watched the stunning young woman as she drew closer. "Can you blame him?" Hoshi shook her head. "Good thing she's firm enough not to really need anything. Hmph, a C+ at least, and … it's really not fair!"

"Kilris silra sei nyasi."

"What does that mean?"

"That's Auran for 'life is fair not'." Liz smiled ruefully. "Biology. I just hope she's wearing …"

"If she's coming from Trip's, I'd be concerned."

xxx

The smiling Auran, completely oblivious to being the cause of the near collision behind her, approached the pair, her high heels clicking on the deck and bringing the girl just up to Hoshi's height, unexpectedly threw her arms around Hoshi, embracing her joyously. "Happy Daasii!" She exclaimed, pronouncing it 'Day-ah-sigh-ee'.

She released the slightly stunned linguist, embracing Cutler as enthusiastically, with the same exclamation. Not knowing what to say, Elizabeth repeated the greeting as best she could. Tia giggled, covering her lips with her fingertips. "Anston, um, I mean 'Apologies'."

"That's okay. What's this?" Tia hesitated, a bit confused. From the pocket in her skirt, just in front of her left leg, she drew out her padd, which had been programmed as a link to the UT, as an Auran/English dictionary she used sometimes as a reference. She pressed a few buttons, and her bemused expression cleared. She looked at Cutler.

"It a 'hug' is." She looked at the padd, reading off the small screen. "'An embrace. A gesture used to convey joy, affection and sometimes commiseration.'" She looked up. "Though do I 'commiseration' understand not."

Elizabeth held up her hand to stop the girl. "No, I get the hug."

Tia looked at her, even more perplexed. "Yes, one I you have to just given."

Elizabeth looked imploringly at Hoshi. The look Hoshi gave her in return was a silent reminder that Cutler had indeed said that talking with Tia was an adventure. The Japanese linguist turned to her golden charge, extending her hand to indicate they should resume their slow trek to the Mess Hall, Tia on the left and Cutler in the middle. "This is the first time you have ever come up to us and hugged us. It caught us a little off guard. What Liz is asking is 'what is Daasii?'"

"Oh. Sorry I am. So much my mind on Aura is, forget I where I am. Daasii begins today. On Aura a part of my Aorus … Religion it is. Means it … 'remembrance and return' in your tongue."

"Sort of like Christmas?"

She thought briefly. "Read of your religions I have. On Aura the same is not. Your 'Christmas' with a person it deals. On Aura…" She shook her head. "… person central to our religion there is none. I … do know how English in to speak it not." She shook her head again, dropping the subject. "Daasii celebrate each cycle do we. Any who to us done good has, now we for them an equal good do."

"That's very nice."

"Can in two manners take it." She continued enthusiastically. "First an equal good for good. Otherwise, fill a desire we must, but same level it must be. More can be it, less never."

"How long does it last?"

"Until fulfilled the commitment is." They heard a 'clunk' from behind them, and when they turned a crewman was standing near the bulkhead, holding the side of his forehead. He looked away when he saw them turn.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Liz snapped to the retreating crewman, hiding a grin until he was gone. Tia looked at her curiously.

"Is wrong something is?"

"Not really. He only walked into a wall because you look like a walking wet dream." Tia looked at her in monumental incomprehension. "Never mind. But while we're on the subject, just what is that you're wearing? Isn't it more suitable for evening wear? Hardly morning attire." The girl looked down at the extremely snug and short dress she was almost wearing.

"Shar-les says in red I look good do."

"Bet he likes you in nothing better." Hoshi unobtrusively slapped Liz's leg, but it did not derail the Biologist. "Speaking of which, if memory serves me – and it does – your quarters are back that way." She said, pointing back with her thumb over her shoulder. "Seems to me that Commander Tucker's quarters are that way." She indicated the direction from which the girl had come.

"Liz." There was a hard edge to Hoshi's tone to the junior Ensign.

"I'm just thinking maybe she and Commander Tucker started 'Daasii' off early." Tia put her fingertips to her eyes, covering them, but both women could see that she was blushing a bright gold. While the girl was momentarily blinded, Hoshi looked at her friend sharply, her own eyes conveying a silent command. Liz turned to the Auran. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Tia didn't look up at them.

xxx

They walked the last meters in uncomfortable silence, entering the Mess Hall. There were fairly few people ahead of them, mostly early risers who filled slightly staggered shifts. In about a half hour the room would be bustling. They went over to the buffet, taking some dishes.

"_Frightened_ I of this Daasii am!" Tia whispered.

"Why?" The two women asked in unconscious unison at this unexpected revelation. The golden girl looked up at them with haunted eyes.

"Uneventful my life on Aura was. That of a slave my life was. Different from others I was not." She started putting food into her plate from the various heated dishes. "Then a month ago nearly _died_ I did. Shar-les, Kaslier Reed, Dr. Phlox and Vascan Mayweather rescued me. Without them dead would I be! Dr. Phlox healed me; removed from my body the scars of a lifetime of beatings and punishments. Wrenaouq Archer bought me from a life of slavery, and then _gave_ me my freedom, and a new world in which to live. You have English taught me, and patient been with my flibs. You, Elizabeth, have taught me to in fit, a friend made me. Shar-les… Shar-les has shown me… How all that I _repay_ can?" She implored the women.

x

Neither had an easy answer. A human would say to forget it, not to worry about repaying it. But Tia, to be true to her faith, had to repay it; and in full measure.

But short of an Klingon attack where she single-handedly saved the ship, neither officer could think of how so massive a set of 'gifts' could be returned in kind.

"I don't know. But I will try to think of something." Hoshi promised.

"Yeah, you've got a pretty full plate." Tia looked down. The food she had selected was, in fact, better than twice the portion of either of the other two women.

"Sorry I am. Hungry I am."

"Yeah, you probably built up quite an appetite." Liz said with a salacious grin.

"Give it a rest, will you?" Hoshi muttered as they sat down at a table. That is, the other two sat down. Hoshi eased herself gingerly into the seat.

"What's with you?" Cutler asked her friend. Hoshi gave a quick glance about the room.

"Nothing. I'm just very tender this morning." Liz glanced at Tia, then at Hoshi.

"Damn. Am I the only one who didn't get any last night?" Hoshi gave her a small smile, but was clearly not about to answer. "Fine, be that way. And after I – what the _hell_ is that?"

Both woman looked at her in surprise, and then followed her gaze back to the table, to Hoshi's right wrist. In sitting down and adjusting the plate and utensils, her sleeve had pulled back. Circling her wrist was a red line where her skin had been rubbed raw. She pulled the sleeve down again, and when Liz reached across the woman's plate she pulled her arm away, but Liz snatched her left hand instead, pulling back the sleeve of her uniform. A matching band of raw skin circled this wrist as well, just below her hand. Hoshi snatched her arm back.

"I guess I pulled too hard."

"On what?" Liz exclaimed. Tia was staring at the spots as well. No matter what Hoshi did, they were too far forward for the cuffs of the sleeves to cover completely. Hoshi looked around, satisfying herself that none of the increasing number of people in the Mess Hall had heard. Pitching her voice low, she whispered:

"If you _must_ know, last night Seamus tied me spread out on my bed and had his way with me."

Her friend stared at her, stunned.


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two

Revelations

"He _what_ you?" Elizabeth Cutler demanded, outraged. She didn't know how she kept her voice pitched low enough in the Mess Hall that only she, Hoshi and Tia could hear it.

"Said she Kaslier O'Cathain her out spread on her bed tied and 'had his way with' her." Tia supplied helpfully. Liz glared at her.

"I heard her!"

"But what 'way with her' did he –."

"_Tia_!" Hoshi's whisper could have blistered the paint off the bulkheads. She looked at the two women, and sighed deeply. "All right. Last night Seamus surprised me in my quarters with something new. He convinced me to let him tie me up, and then for the next four solid hours…"

"He _raped_ you?" Liz demanded in a fiery whisper. Hoshi looked about, but the voice had not carried.

"No, he didn't 'rape' me. He just tied me up."

"And you let him?"

"Well, not at first. I mean, he caught me by surprise. Scared the hell out of me at first, but yes. He was very gentle, and he had me tied in such a way that I couldn't stop him from doing everything he wanted with me. And it was the most _erotic_ sensation I've ever experienced. We made love for —"

"God, I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"What's wrong?"

"Sex is supposed to be consensual, between two people that love each other! _There is no room in that for tying up_. When you're tied up, you can't say 'no'. If I were you, I'd have screamed."

"I did scream, at one point. It made him come around and gag me."

"With what?" Hoshi gave her a smile, and the look in her eyes was enough. "You little slut!"

"I beg your pardon." Hoshi exclaimed with a grin. "I am a virtuous woman."

"You mean a carnivorous one."

"I didn't bite. Of course, at that point, he was the one doing all the eating!"

"What was it like?"

"Oh, it was so incredible! At first I was scared, then frustrated I couldn't touch him, but then I started getting into it. I couldn't stop him from doing anything he wanted to me, so I just lay back and enjoyed it. And enjoyed it. And enjoyed it… I think it went on for about four hours, and when he untied me I simply could not close them again.

"It was such an incredible rush. I must have had fifty orgasms. Sometimes I would scream just so that he would put his…"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"You know."

"No, tell me!"

"Bitch."

"Hey, I haven't gotten anything in weeks! I have to live vicariously through my friend. But the tying up part, I don't think I'd like that."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it."

"I'd rather _not_ try it. I just can't enjoy the idea of anyone tying me up! I didn't think any woman I knew could."

"I think like to try I would." Tia whispered softly. Both women gaped at her. For a moment they had actually forgotten her presence, but the wistfulness of her tone surprised them both. Tia looked away, embarrassed, her face deepening to a more intense gold as she blushed hotly, trying to hide her eyes from the other two women.

x

"You would?" Hoshi asked. Tia did not look at her, but after a few moments she nodded sharply.

"I do understand what you say not, but you say you were more excited by being tied than…"

"It was _different_, and sometimes different is exciting."

Tia finally trusted herself to look at them, and to Hoshi it was an imploring look indeed. "Hoshi, why enjoy did you it? Why good to you did this feel? Is it because you are human and I am not?" There was a longing in her tone that surprised them.

"I'm not sure." Hoshi admitted. "I honestly don't know what feels good to an Auran. You haven't exactly been forthcoming about this."

Tia looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry I am. But women… women discuss men and sex do not."

"We do it all the time." Liz told her.

"Why?"

"How else do you learn?" She thought it over.

"Been successful so far I have not. Perhaps right you are, but comfortable I feel not. I must … To learn I want, but to ask I can not."

x

Hoshi regarded her, struggling to find a fair answer. "Seamus and I love each other. I knew, deep inside, that even if what he was doing was restraining me he was not going to hurt me. I could trust him enough to relax and enjoy it."

"I wish I could."

"You should." Elizabeth said, actually surprising herself, realizing she had reversed her own position. "If that's what you want, then you should do it."

"I want to. I want to the pleasure Shar-les and I have but the thrill you describe with. It thrill you did?"

"Yes." Hoshi admitted.

"Being tied up, being able to resist anything he you wanted to do to nyasi; that exciting was?"

"Yes, it was. He … he had control; I could only go along with it. But I knew there was no danger. It wasn't 'rape', it was 'play'."

"'Play'?" She stared at her, totally uncomprehending.

x

"Yes, play. Humans … Oh, God." Hoshi knew from Tia's expression that she was going to regret this. "Tia, Humans 'play' sometimes when they make love."

Tia looked quizzically at Elizabeth, who nodded. "We do."

"Play?" She thought this over, deeply. "In sex?" This was clearly a totally new concept to her.

"A lot."

"All the time."

"Play." She thought about it. "In sex." She thought about it some more. "What kind of play?"

"Ho-boy, I really don't know how I can answer that." Hoshi said, looking at Elizabeth.

"I have no idea." She looked at Tia. "It's not something … you can explain. You just … you just … do it."

"But 'play', in making love, in sex … it does make nyasi …" She turned to Cutler. "Liz, would you me teach to in sex play?"

Hoshi almost burst out laughing at the expression on her friend's face.

"No, I will not!" Elizabeth started emphatically, but then adopted a milder tone when Tia withdrew. "Tia, it is not something that can be taught, and not woman to woman – at least not me to you."

"Do think you Shar-les me would it with do?"

Hoshi and Elizabeth exchanged glances. Hoshi honestly did not know how to answer that. "I think you should ask him."

Tia turned away, blushing, her eyes closed. "I could _nyasi_!"

"Why not?"

She turned back to them, exclaiming feelingly. "A woman does for pleasure ask _nyasi_!"

"Bull! Shit!" Elizabeth declared; her tone low but forceful. "You want something, you march right up to him and you tell him!" Tia looked pleadingly at Hoshi, wanting a denial she was not going to get.

"You should tell him. If there is something you want, tell him. Trust me; I'm positive he'll be happy to know."

"I can _nyasi_!"

"Do you make love a lot?"

She thought it over. "Not 'a lot'. In the four weeks his birthday since, only one time each day."

The two women looked at each other, mouths hanging open.

x

"What is it like with you and Trip?" Elizabeth asked when she could speak again.

"Wonderful." Tia told her in a dreamy voice.

Cutler smiled, having the feeling of having walked right into that line. "But what you do, is it what you want?"

"Yes. He is so … so …"

"'Wonderful'?" Tia nodded, smiling, but then grew serious.

"But trinas, um, to understand you have. A woman ask a man for sexual pleasure does _not_."

"Once again – Bull! Shit!"

"It's any woman's right to ask for whatever pleasure she wants in bed!" Hoshi told her emphatically.

"Only in bed?" Tia asked wistfully, clearly disappointed. Again the humans exchanged stunned looks.

"Oh, I've _got_ to hear more."

x

"What they do, they do." Tia maintained. "But for a woman for something ask to... That so kalriis is, so perverted."

"That's so Middle Ages!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Tia looked at her, totally baffled.

"Never mind." Hoshi advised, wanting to keep on track. "Listen, you wanted to try what I did last night?"

"I think..." She looked down, hating that she could not stop the rush of gold to her face. "I think I it would like try to." She looked even deeper into the table. "To play… In sex…" She was trying very hard to get the concept.

"Listen." Hoshi said emphatically, making her look up, capturing her attention. "The next time you two get together, you look him right in the eye and you tell him 'Charles, I want you to tie me up, suck my breasts and my pussy all night, and fuck me until I can't stop screaming.'"

Tia turned away, covering her eyes, blushing furiously. "I do that could _nyasi_!"

"In that case, you'll probably never get it."

xxx

"Speak of the devil, at 2:00." They looked up at Elizabeth's alert, seeing Trip enter the Mess Hall with Captain Archer. Hoshi realized this must be 'Day 3'.

Archer had decided some weeks ago that he was just a little too inaccessible to his small crew, and resolved to eat all his meals, each third day, in the Mess Hall. The Captain and Commander looked about, seeing the room was quite full, and started making a 'social round'. As the trio's table was in roughly the center of the room, they were visited in fairly short order.

"Good morning, ladies." Archer greeted them warmly. "How's breakfast?"

"Just fine, Captain. Chef has made an excellent Western omelet." Hoshi replied.

"How are you three getting on?" Trip asked, reserving a special warm look for Tia.

"Great." Cutler said.

Suddenly a cold hand gripped Hoshi's heart. She watched Tia stand up, knew it was going to happen, but like a cosmic cataclysm she was powerless to prevent it. Tia faced Trip squarely, and in a firm voice that penetrated to every corner of the packed room declared to the Chief Engineer: "'Shar-les, I want you to tie me up, suck my breasts and my pussy all night, and fuck me until I can not stop screaming'."

The Mess Hall was utterly silent. Commander Charles Tucker's mouth fell open and stayed there.

xxx

Captain Jonathan Archer entered his office followed by his Communications Officer, and when the door closed behind him he gave in to the roar of laughter that he had been holding back for nearly ten minutes.

"It really wasn't funny, sir." Hoshi maintained in a tremulous voice.

"No, it wasn't." Archer admitted, regaining control quickly. "In fact, my Chief Engineer may have quite a time living this down." He sat down behind his desk. "I sense your hand in this, however."

"It really wasn't supposed to happen. Elizabeth Cutler and I were just giving Tia some advice on some sexual matters, particularly in dealing with humans."

"That much is obvious. I suggest your next lesson should be on 'appropriate discretion'."

"Yes, sir."

"A human woman would know without being told that you were suggesting this for a more private conversation; but with Tia, or any other alien, you cannot always assume human understandings. Trip's birthday party should have told you that, when he told her to 'get comfortable'."

"Yes, sir."

"All I'm saying is that you should use better care in the future."

"Yes, sir."

"That'll be all."

"Yes, sir." She left without looking back.

He hated to have to reprimand one of his officers, especially for something that was not strictly her fault, but in this case he'd had no choice. And it might be an important reminder, especially to one as deeply involved in contact with aliens as Hoshi was. She was a consummate professional on the job, but it was easy to forget, after weeks aboard, that Tia was still an unknown alien, and could not be assumed to understand human nuances the way a human would.

It was easy to forget. He wondered how many times Trip forgot.

At any rate, Archer was sure Trip certainly would never again tell her to 'get comfortable'.

xxx

"Why don't you just sit down and get comfortable?" Trip told Tia, indicating the couch as they entered his quarters. She shook her head, staying near the door.

"Nyas, Shar-les." She said very quietly. He was surprised by her refusal, and by the obvious look of fear in her eyes. She had never looked at him in that way. Ever. "If beat me you are going to, prefer I to see it coming would."

He stared at her, appalled.

"Who said anything about _beating_ you?"

"You me very angry with were when we the Mess Hall left." She took a deep breath, clearly bracing herself. "The last time with me someone so angry was, beaten so severely I was that broken my left arm and four of my ribs were."

"My God!"

"I here stand will, resist will not. You as you wish may me hit. But if you me to beat are, _surprise_ me do not! Please."

Trip couldn't believe she was saying this. That she actually thought he would… "Tia, I would never do that! And I am not angry with you."

"You were. Your face purple was." She looked down. "It a pretty color was not."

"Tia, look at me."

"Were you me angry with for asking a new kind of sex to try? They ask said. They forbidden said I was nyasi, even though inappropriate on Aura it is."

"Tia, look at me." He repeated, and this time she did raise her golden eyes. "Is my face purple?"

"No. You very pretty are."

He struggled to suppress a smile. "Well, thank you. I just wanted to say that I am not angry with you."

"But angry you were! If with me nyasi, than whom?"

He hesitated, not able to answer. He couldn't be mad at Hoshi and Elizabeth. They had meant well; they weren't responsible for Tia's outrageous timing. At the people in the Mess Hall? That would be so petty. They were not guilty; they were innocent by-sitters. At the fact that her declaration had been made in front of them? That was what had made him mad, but how to communicate this to her?

"I'm not mad at anything." He answered lamely. He knew it was a dodge, and knew that she knew it to be such, but what else could he do? He didn't know. "Just do me one favor?"

"Anything!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, having the feeling that she had dodged a catastrophe.

"Always remember; _never_ discuss sex except in private. Or at least, without other people being able to hear."

"Yes, Shar-les." She said, looking down. He knew that this was not a very good solution. In fact, it was so wide open he had the feeling that it was going to come back and bite him on the ass sometime. And knowing Tia that would be soon. But it was the best he could think of.

She looked up at him. "Does this mean you me tie up will not?"

He stared at her, fervently wishing his brain would kick into warp drive while it was firmly locked on maneuvering thrusters. "Err, can we discuss this?"


	3. Dikluss tisre, kasra!

Chapter Three

Dikluss tisre, kasra!

"It's called 'Daasii'." Hoshi told them about three hours later on the Bridge, emphasizing the Auran pronunciation 'Day-ah-sigh-ee'. Archer, Tucker, Phlox and T'Pol were assembled to listen to her report. Reed and Mayweather were on break, their posts covered by relief crew, but she could tell them later. Right now, she wanted to have whatever significant parties she could on the Bridge, and had asked the Captain to call Phlox up for that reason. He was involved because of his extensive work in bringing Tia back nearly from death's door, and for the reconstructive work which had removed the scars and evidence of a lifetime of hardship as a slave to the Silurians.

"It's a religious observance of particular importance to Aurans, and I understand it started at midnight ship's time. That is, that's when Tia started observing it, as she has long lost track of the local time in her own city. The information we recovered from the databanks of the Krontis does not go into much more; most of what I have comes from a brief conversation with Tia this morning.

"It seems that each year a person must do something for those who have done good for him or her, and that good must be of corresponding importance."

"Sounds like a fine system for keeping harmony."

"Yes, Captain, it does. And it stays in effect until the social or religious obligation is fulfilled."

"Then why the long face?" Tucker asked.

"Because, Commander, we rescued her from a crippled ship and saved her life; Dr. Phlox healed her and removed the scars of a lifetime of abuse; the Captain saved her from the Silurians when they came for her and set her free, giving her a place on this ship and a future free from slavery; and you have… well…"

"In other words," Archer broke in to save both of them, "we have done more than a former slave could ever return the favor for."

"Far more."

"What can she do?"

"Well, sir, she has two choices. She can do something for each of us that is correspondingly significant or –."

"Lieutenant Reed to the Bridge." The voice of the Tactical Officer and Chief of Security burst in through a speaker. Archer touched a control on his chair.

"Go ahead Malcolm."

"Sir, I need you and Ensign Sato down in the brig immediately."

"What's wrong?"

"Sir, I have just had to arrest Tia Anlor. She attempted to assault Ensign Mayweather."

"We'll both be down." He headed for the lift, the Communications Officer in pursuit.

"Sir, request permission to accompany you!"

"Come on, Trip. T'Pol, you have the conn."

xxx xxx

Travis Mayweather entered the galley for lunch, feeling like his eyes were crusted over from staring for hours at the viewscreen and his console. It was not like there was much to see; the Enterprise was presently at a steady warp 3, traversing a void between star systems. They would not encounter one for 19 hours; but his post was on the Bridge and on the Bridge he would remain. Maybe tomorrow he would be called upon to change course.

He had taken about five steps into the room when from his right approached a familiar figure, that of the young Auran biologist he did not see nearly enough of. She came up to him with a bright smile, and surprised him immensely by throwing her arms about him. "Happy Daasii!" She exclaimed.

"Happy Daasii to you too!" He said, hugging her as enthusiastically. He was not sure what was going on, had no idea what a day-ah-sigh-ee was, but when a beautiful woman came up and hugged him he was perfectly capable of going with it! She leaned back, looking up at the tall dark man with shining golden eyes.

"You the ship that rescued me flew!" He was not sure why she was so enthusiastic about something she had known for about two months, but…

"Yes, ma'am, I did." She broke away enough to lead him over to a table and seat him. She stood before him.

"For Daasii, what I you for may do?" He shrugged, not quite sure of the question.

"Well, if you're getting something, I'd love a glass of water." He missed the point at which the bright smile froze on her face.

"A glass of water." She repeated through the smile, her voice utterly toneless.

"Yes, thank you. I'm very thirsty." He closed his eyes, resting them. It felt like he had not closed them in hours.

xx

Malcolm Reed walked into the galley, thinking about a large turkey sandwich, but he took just a few steps in when some indefinable but often useful sense alerted him that something was wrong. He did not know what, but there it was. He could sense it, and with the finely tuned awareness of a Security Chief he searched the room, looking for the source of it.

Seventeen people were eating, chatting, paying him no mind; but to his left was something unusual. Ensign Mayweather sat leaning back in a chair, and before him stood Tia Anlor. Neither was moving, but where Travis' was a relaxed, eyes closed posture, Tia's was rigid. He could see, even though she was smiling, that it was a false smile. Her eyes, her manner, were angry. No, not anger, but a mounting fury. As he watched, the normally joyful girl was clearly building to a volcanic rage!

Just as he thought he was going to have to step over, she broke away with a sharp motion, turned and stalked toward the dispensers. She moved with a purposeful gait, and as she crossed the room she seemed to send out waves of fury that stopped conversations all around her, drawing everyone's attention.

She reached the refectory and grabbed a large glass, filling it with cold water, her motions sharp and forceful. She carried the full glass back across the room, stopping where she had begun, in front to the oblivious Mayweather. "Ensign Mayweather?" Her face again held a false smile, but there was nothing friendly in her tone. Malcolm took a step closer, but he was far too late. Travis opened his eyes, and Tia flung the water into his face.

x

The stream splashed into the astonished helmsman's face, splattering in all directions, and Tia threw the glass down, shattering it at their feet. Everyone nearby moved away quickly as Tia screamed something the Universal Translator could not render.

In a white fury Tia yelled at the astounded man, and Malcolm was behind her barely in time to grab her as she launched herself at him. He grabbed the slight young woman, who weighed little more than 60 kilos, and could barely hold on! She was yelling at the man in unalloyed Auran, not an English word in the entire tirade, and for all the difference in their sizes and weights Malcolm could barely hold on!

He was actually relieved she was so insensate; six weeks ago she had put him on the deck in less than a second, and had him out of commission for many minutes, but this time she was not fighting him. She was actually dragging him forward in her furious determination to reach the helmsman. She was clearly stronger than the Chief had ever anticipated, judging her by her size and build, and he knew that if she slipped out of his grip she would tear into Travis before anyone could stop her! She continued yelling furiously at Travis, dragging the much larger Armory Officer forward as the astounded Helmsman drew back from the enraged young woman.

Then there was another man beside him, reaching around to grab her; and he spared enough of a glance to recognize the big guard as one of his own. Tia's voice rose to a screaming pitch as they got a firm grip about her body and started to drag her back. Tia was not fighting them, just trying to break away by main strength alone to reach Travis! Where a human would be red or purple faced, she was a bright gold as she raged, now losing ground as they dragged her back to the door.

She continued to scream at Travis, and Malcolm had no idea what she was saying, so insensate in her murderous fury that he doubted another Auran would have even understood her. They dragged her out and the door slid shut before them.

Tia shrieked, a shrill sound of frustrated murder, and in a practiced motion the other guard released her to Malcolm's grip and bent, scooping her legs up and trapping them under one brawny arm. She tried to struggle, but deprived of traction and leverage she could do nothing as they carried her down the corridor.

xxx

When the Bridge officers arrived at the brig they found Malcolm and Travis waiting outside the door. The front of Travis' uniform was drenched. "What happened?" Archer demanded.

"We're not quite sure." Malcolm said. Together they gave a concise report of what they had seen and heard up to the point where Tia Anlor had been dragged out of the Mess Hall. "When we got her out, she went from furious to hysterical, sobbing as if … well, we had little difficulty in confining her. But prior to that… She's small, but she's strong. It took Roberts and I and we could barely hold her!"

"Travis," Hoshi asked, "did she happen to mention any connection with 'Daasii'?"

"Yes, twice. She wished me a happy Daasii, and then asked me for Daasii what she could do."

"And?" Archer prompted.

"Well, I had no idea what she was talking about, but I was thirsty, so I asked her to get me a glass of water."

Hoshi buried her face in her hands. "Oh, no." Charles Tucker's words were considerably earthier.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had no idea it was this significant for her." In fact, he still did not know, but felt this was not a good time to confess more ignorance.

"Open it up." Archer ordered.

When the outer door opened, he, Tucker and Sato entered the small anteroom to join the huge guard already there. Behind a transparent aluminum barrier cut with holes in an irregular pattern sat Tia Anlor, looking very small seated in the corner of the bunk, shoulder pressed to the right wall. She looked up, her eyes filled with shame when she saw the Captain, her beloved Shar-les, and her friend and instructor enter. But through the still open steel door she saw the dark helmsman and the shame in her eyes was replaced by naked loathing. She had not believed she could hate anyone worse than a Silurian, but this man who had so belittled her most cherished faith…

"Tia…" Charles called softly, and it was only then that she realized the silence had drawn on. "Talk to us."

"Yi quili locar!" Archer looked at Hoshi.

"A glass of water."

"For _that_ he as Daasii asks!" She said bitterly, staring at Travis.

"He didn't know." Tia's hateful glare faltered as she looked at Hoshi, surprise winning over rage. "I didn't have chance to _tell_ him."

Tia looked up in mounting horror, slowly uncurling off the bunk and standing, stepping to the clear barrier. She stared at Travis, barely able to whisper. "You knew Daasii _nyasi_!"

"I still don't. But whatever it is, I am sorry that I offended you." She took a half step back, the memories of the things she had said, and the way she had behaved, flooding into her. She stared at the clear barrier as if seeing it for the first time, shaking her head in mounting horror. She backed away from the barrier as if it was all that she could now see, until her legs bumped into the cot. She fell, sitting down hard onto it.

"O Aura!" She gasped. "Nyas! Qualsia Uclerli! Edali nyas! Dikluss tisre, kasra!" She whispered with trembling voice. Archer glanced at Hoshi.

"'No. Please don't let it. It cannot be. Destroyed everything, I have.'"

"Elli sabiton daskre singilre Ierilsnu tu li!" She gasped, her control breaking.

"'Fit only for … Perdition am I'."

"Turn on the UT." Archer ordered. He had had enough of working with translations and broken English.

"Nyas, please!" Tia exclaimed when she had the control unit half way out of her pocket. "I you shall tell."

Archer considered, then nodded to Hoshi, who put the control back. He turned to Tia. "Now, talk to us."

"Destroyed everything, I have." She said miserably. "I my liberty have lost. I your trust, your faith have lost." She looked at Trip, tears glistening in her eyes, tears she was too shaken to hold back. "I your _love_ have lost!"

"Now wait just a minute!" He exclaimed. Turning to the guard, he commanded "Open this damn door." A touch of a control, and the barrier slid aside, letting him enter the cell. But she drew away from him, huddling into the corner.

"Touch me not!"

"Why!"

"I … unclean am!"

"Garbage!"

"Yes, that also. Unfit for any, and cast out!" She could not speak, fighting for control lest she shame herself more by crying. Finally she trusted her voice enough and looked past him at the large guard. "Is it he to be?"

"What?" She tried again, her voice trembling.

"Your love have I lost…" She looked up at Archer, "…and your trust…and my liberty…" She turned to Hoshi, "…and your friendship! Gone from my world am I, cast out now from this …Place is there for me not, save Ierilsnu … perdition." She met Trip's eyes, tears starting to trace down her cheeks despite her efforts. "May I goodbye say?"

"Damn it, Tia, what in God's name are you _talking_ about!" She gulped, desperately searching for the words.

"The Daasii a … whole is. Once begun, ends only when complete." For a moment her voice broke as her control almost gave way, but she wouldn't … _couldn't_ cry! Not in front of…

"Broke it I did, when caused I harm to one … I owed. Cannot re-begun be. For nothing is there me. From Aura I gone am, but now I_ cast out_ from Aura am! Broke Daasii I have; can nyasi return even if..." She could barely continue, reduced to a strangled whisper. "Unworthy of life am I. Ask if I you may say goodbye to."

"No! Tia, what the hell is this?"

"_Punished_ I am to be. Leave I must."

"Leave? Where?"

She shook her head sadly, realizing he did not understand. "Leave nyasi, 'where' nyasi. Is for me to go where nyas. To break Daasii, forgiveness is there _nyasi_. Stay can nyasi. Go can nyasi. Continue … can nyasi." She looked up into Trip's eyes. "Do you understand nyasi!" With a stab of cold horror, he thought he did.

"But I you love too much to you it let see." She looked past him at Archer. "A shuttle may I borrow? Outside the ship I would go. Exhaust the air …"

"Wait a minute!" Travis asked from the doorway. "Are you saying that because you threw a glass of water in my face you have to _die_?"

"Outcast am I. Place to go to nyas. Can recover my honor _nyasura - never_! Over my life is, if no where to live."

"That's crazy!"

"Travis!" Archer did not need him worsening the situation by belittling her deeply held beliefs. But it was another voice that spoke from the doorway.

"And illogical." Sub-Commander T'Pol stepped through the doorway into the now definitely crowded anteroom. "To anticipate death when you have already completed the terms of the Daasii is not logical."

Tia stared at the calm Vulcan in disbelief. "_Suur_!" She tried to remember the word. "What!"

"Captain Archer, through his reports to Starfleet regarding yourself and your planet, as well as information that he has been able to transmit regarding the Silurian race, has garnered considerable fame and reputation in Starfleet as well as on his home planet. What has been learned about both races has considerably improved Starfleet's position as a defender and as an exploratory arm of his world. To Captain Archer goes the credit.

"Lieutenant Reed's determinations of the relative capabilities of both your ships have allowed him to improve both the offensive and defensive capacities of this ship, increasing our chances of survival considerably in any eventual encounter.

"Doctor Phlox, through his studies of your physiology and biochemistry, has been able to make considerable advancements in his medical treatment of both you and this crew. Furthermore, the discoveries he has made, transmitted to Denobula, have greatly increased his reputation and standing within the Medical community and, consequently, in the Interspecies Medical Exchange Program.

"Ensign Sato's experiences with you, both professionally and socially, have made a significant impact upon her. She has learned a considerable amount of information on your social life as well as your language, which have improved our knowledge. Further, her work with you has improved her own social standing aboard Enterprise. And the skills which she has learned and will soon master will carry her well in her career for decades to come.

"Many of these same factors also apply in your relationship with Ensign Cutler. The benefits of interacting closely with a representative of a species, having a unique biochemical nature, have broadened her knowledge and experience.

"Commander Tucker's relationship with you has had a drastic impact upon his personality. The improvements in him over the past month have been incalculable, and are a direct result of your personal association. He is literally not the man he was, and believe me; that _is_ an improvement."

"But Ensign Mayweather – it is he I hurt!"

"Not so. The extremely complex flight requirements needed to dock with your ship, which was rotating erratically along all three axis, have been the final aspect in a long review that has proven to the satisfaction of the Board of Pilots that he is worthy of the rating of Master Pilot A1; a rating that he has coveted for many years." She looked to the surprised Helmsman. "Your certification was received several hours ago. I found it when downloading the day's messages from Starfleet, and it has been logged."

"But – But all that you do say before Daasii happen did. It does bear upon it not."

"Incorrect. In your calculations of the dates in relation to your planet's dawn over your home city, you neglected to include the relativistic speeds and changing positions of Enterprise. Daasii begins at dawn over the city you are in; ergo its commencement is determined by your present location, not by your former. The light of the dawn of Daasii some 267 years ago reached our present position 17.58 weeks ago. It has therefore been Daasii for some five months, and regardless of the fact that you are with us for only two months, you have been in Daasii and, with the logging of Ensign Mayweather's promotion, you have fulfilled the final term of its parameters."

Tia stared at Trip, speechless. He looked up at T'Pol. "You know, I know we don't often see eye to eye, but right now I could just kiss you!"

"Please, you will both fulfill any possible indebtedness to me if you will confine your romantic activities to one another."

Epilogue

Trip and Tia hugged close under the thin red sheet, simply savoring the moment. The past few hours had been difficult indeed, but they had ended with a most revealing late day conversation. It had taken Trip much time and patience to draw her out, but in the end he felt he had learned more about her than he ever had in any one conversation.

There was so much he had learned, and not all of it pleasant. That something so simple, so basic, could lead to so horrible a misunderstanding, and to come near to ruining so much – or costing Tia her life … it was a horror he did not want to think about, but realized he had to. For all their feelings for one another, he realized there was so much he simply did not know.

Of course, much of the revelations he had received recently, on a completely different if even more private subject, had come from an equally private conversation he had had with Hoshi Sato about four hours before, not long before the golden girl had come to his quarters.

Now he thought was a good time to broach the subject, now that their fears had been gotten out of the way.

"Tia, darling, I don't pretend to understand everything you say; half the time it's an adventure just talking to you, but I am trying. I just want you to understand something."

"What that is?"

"We're not on Aura, as you well know, but you are also no longer under the Silurians. We do things differently here; a lot differently. No one here is ever going to hurt you."

"Daai. I know."

"No you don't. You know, but you don't _know_! Not really, not deep inside, or you would not be afraid of being hurt." She could not meet his eyes, looking no higher than his bare chest.

"A slave all I know is to be. Sometimes to stop myself from kneeling to you I have to. To look in the eye your Captain a hardship is. But please, tell him nyasi!"

"I won't."

"Adjusting I your culture to am, but leaving mine I want not. Confused I become when to do both I try."

"Of course you do. But I don't ever want to have you give up anything of Aura. None of us do. I told you that already, remember?"

"Remember I do." She was silent for many moments, as if weighing whether or not to speak. Trip, from his conversation with Hoshi, had a pretty good idea what she wanted to say, so he would say it instead.

"I spoke to Hoshi earlier; she filled me in on the conversation you three had in the galley." She looked down, blushing, hiding her face in his bare chest. He tried to get her to look up, but she would not until the heat faded from her golden face, and she could trust herself enough to let him see her eyes.

"Among Aurans discussing what we do there is nyasi. Need there is nyasi." She looked up, meeting his eyes, her golden ones shy. "Since knowledge there is, need to discuss there is not. Thus is considered wrong the doing of it.

"But Auran you are not, and with Hoshi I talk do. Says she we should talk." She found she couldn't speak aloud, reduced to an embarrassed whisper. "When used her words today, almost _fainted_ I from embarrassment did! When purple your face got, _frightened_ I became did. Forgot I did that hurt me you would not."

He drew her closer. "I will never, ever hurt you."

"Know that I do." She whispered into his chest. Then she drew back enough to look up at him again. "Believe that I do. But Hoshi does say 'talk to him'. She does say 'if you want something, tell him. He will be happy to know'."

"I will. I want to know what you want."

"Among Aurans _wrong_ it is! Since know we do, to speak of it dirty it has become. But Hoshi and Liz; introduce me to things they do. Make me talk they do, even if want to I do not. Like a 'slut' I feel, but get me to talk they do." She smiled ironically.

"'Slut' have today I learned, when Liz Hoshi did tease. But they me introduce to something today did, a concept that know of I did not."

"What's that?" She closed her eyes, fearing an embarrassed blush that thankfully did not come.

When she could trust enough to meet his gaze again, she asked shyly. "Do 'play' humans do, when sex they enjoy?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Teach me to play?"

"There's millions of ways to Play. What did you have in mind?"


End file.
